Datei:Sing Glee HD FULL STUDIO-0
Beschreibung Sing by Ed Sheeran is featured in Loser Like Me, the first episode of Season Six. It is sung by Blaine and The Warblers with solos from Blaine and Skylar. LYRICS: Skylar: It's late in the evening Glass on the side I've been sat with you For most of the night Ignoring everybody here We wish they would disappear So maybe we could get down now I don't wanna know If you're getting ahead of the program I want you to be mine, lady To hold your body close Take another step into the no-man's land For the longest time, lady Skylar with The Warblers: I need you darling Come on, set the tone If you feel you're falling Won't you let me know Oh, oh, uh-oh Oh, oh, uh-oh If you love me Come on, get involved Feel it rushing through you From your head to toe Oh, oh, uh-oh Oh, oh, uh-oh Blaine: Sing The Warblers: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Blaine: Louder The Warblers: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Blaine: Sing The Warblers: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Skylar: This love is a blaze I saw flames from the side of the stage And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know But something to drink and maybe something to smoke Let it go until our roads are changed Singing we found love in a local rave No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say But I can just figure it out and hope and pray I told her my name and said "It's nice to meet ya" And then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila I already know she's a keeper Just from this one small act of kindness I'm in deep If anybody finds out I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now Not sobering up we just sit on the couch One thing led to another, now she's kissing my mouth Skylar with The Warblers: I need you darling Come on, set the tone If you feel you're falling Won't you let me know Oh, oh, uh-oh Oh, oh, uh-oh If you love me Come on, get involved Feel it rushing through you From your head to toe Oh, oh, uh-oh Oh, oh, uh-oh Blaine: Sing The Warblers: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Blaine: Louder The Warblers: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Blaine: Sing The Warblers: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh Can you feel it? Blaine (The Warblers): All the guys in here don't even wanna dance (Can you feel it?) All that I can hear is music from the back (Can you feel it?) Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand, darling Blaine with the Warblers: Before the beat kicks in again Blaine: Can you feel it? Ooh, ooh, oh Can you feel it? No, no, no, no, oh Blaine with the Warblers: I need you darling Come on, set the tone If you feel you're falling Won't you let me know Oh, oh, uh-oh Oh, oh, uh-oh If you love me Come on, get involved Feel it rushing through you From your head to toe Oh, oh, uh-oh Oh, oh, uh-oh Sing Kategorie:Videos